hollywoodhandbookfandomcom-20200213-history
OcterDoctopus
OcterDoctopus is a member of the Earwolf forums. OcterDoctopus first coined the word "skellington" in the HH Universe in his Popcorn Gallery question to Dave Thomas. Sean continues to get a lot of mileage out of that joke phrasing of the word, bringing it up every other episode it seems like. Appearances Popcorn Gallery * Ep. #045 - Johnny Pemberton, Our Close Friend - "Johnny, no spoilers, but you had a very big surprise appearance in the Guardians of the Galaxy after-credits scene. Is that what contracts on movies mean for when they talk about 'points on the back-end?'" * Ep. #039 - Sean O'Connor, Our Close Friend - "Sean O'Connor, you used to be a writer for The Ben Show with Ben Hoffman. Did you ever see him take off his baseball cap around the office lockerroom? Please describe the birthmark underneath if you saw it." * Ep. #036 - John Cochran, Our Close Friend ** "John, your show featured a subplot where the grandmother converts her vegan raised granddaughter into a meat-eater. The Season 1 DVD extras has a deleted scene where Jayma Mays's character forces her daughter to watch hidden camera slaughterhouse footage to get the child back in line. How much of a bummer was it for you that that scene got cut?" ** "John, one of the stars of your show, Margo Martindale, also has a role on the show The Americans. Would you ever consider writing an episode of that show?" * Ep. #034 - David Wain, Our Close Friend - "David, you recently got into some trouble after you made certain comments about how you would have reacted if you were Jay Z and what you would do if quote 'any woman got in my face on that elevator.' Is that because you're a New Yorker?" * Ep. #032 - B.J. Novak, Our Close Friend - "B.J., would you ever consider writing an episode of The Americans?" * Ep. #031 - Dave Thomas, Our Close Friend - "Dave, you recently had a guest appearance on the Fox series, Bones. Was it scary being surrounded by so many skellingtons on the set? Were you tempted to rearrange them into a xylophone so maybe a pirate ghost could play it? " * Ep. #027 - Joe Wengert, Our Close Friend - "Joe, you were very outspoken during the recent '#CancelColbert' hashtag controversy, you had a lot of things to say about women and Asians. Can you take a moment to refresh any podcast listeners who don't use twitter?" * Ep. #021 - Nick Thune, Our Close Friend - "Nick, were you surprised when Comedy Central stole your idea for 'Too Soon with Nick Thune' and turned it into the 'Jeselnik Offensive'? Or was that your plan all along?" * Ep. #019 - Adam DeVine, Our Close Friend - "Adam, what's your pain threshold?" * Ep. #013 - Andy Daly, Our Close Friend - "Andy, you starred as the evil Mayor Brown in the live action animated movie Yogi Bear. How much time did you have to spend in the motion capture suit for them to bring all of your life-like motions on to the screen?" * Ep. #007 - Ellie Kemper, Our Close Friend - "We all know that you make a large chunk of your personal income from sponsored tweets. Are you going to branch out into Vine? Or, as you stated in an earlier interview with Salon, is that still 'just something poor people do when they want to be obnoxious'?" * Ep. #005 - Paul F. Tompkins, Our Close Friend - "How did you stay in the funny zone when you were acting in scenes with Emanuel Day Lewis?" Category:Earwolf forum users